Numerous complex problems in a variety of fields from predictive genetic marker analysis to network infrastructure design to operations research logistics planning have proven to be solvable as mixed integer linear programming (MILP) problems. Solving such problems as MILP problems typically entails the iterative solving of multiple equations representing different facets of the MILP problem using mathematical programming-based algorithms to search for a result that minimizes or maximizes a value.